I Love You
by Sister Madly
Summary: Roy Mustang is a player, but what does he do about someone he really cares for?


DISCLAIMER: Fullmetal Alchemist and all related characters, settings, and plots are the property of Hiromu Arakawa and the companies which have produced it. I do not claim to own any of those things, and I do not make any money from this writing.

* * *

_He's married._

The thought ran through my head, not for the first time, as Maes Hughes walked into my office. He was my best friend, I knew, and I was his. But, and I cursed myself for this, I wanted more. I hadn't told him, and I tried not to hint of my secret longing for him, my need to feel the burning heat of his skin against my own...

I was startled into reality as he called my name. "Roy? You alright?" He looked at me, concern floating around the green orbs of his eyes. _Of course there is, _I told myself. _I'm his friend, so of course there is. Nothing more._

"Yes, yes, of course." No need to let my secret out now. "I was thinking."

"What about?" Maes took a few steps closer to where I stood, leaning against the wall by the window. He was only a yard away now, perched on the edge of my desk. I looked at him, my gaze quickly traveling the length of his body, then tearing away.

He was making this hard.

And so I took the leap, making a quick, hasty decision that I could not live with this anymore. Couldn't live with the tension, like my feelings didn't exist.

"I was thinking... about you." Even though I wanted to stay strong, the last part of my sentence weakened and faltered. Yes, the famous Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang, could be weak.

And unsure.

I chanced a look up at Maes and was startled to see him right in front of me. "Hughes..."

"Roy," he spoke, "I want you to know," and here comes the rejection, "I think about you, too." My eyes widened even further and suddenly I was embracing him tightly, afraid to let go and find out that this was all a dream.

He had been with me through it all, the Ishbalan Massacre, dealing with that infuriating little pipsqueak, Fullmetal... I knew I couldn't live without him, I needed him like a drug. And then he began to hold me back with a strong grip, so I looked him in the eye.

"Hughes... Maes..."

"Don't, Roy. Stop looking into things. Just..." He never did finish though, because I decided to take his advice, and pressed my lips against his. A feeling as I had never felt before coursed through my body, starting with my lips, which were tingling with electricity. This was simply amazing, a feeling I knew I could never find with someone else.

Maes must have thought the same thing, because he reciprocated almost immediately, intensifying this extraordinary feeling I was experiencing. I pulled away breathlessly when his hands started to unbutton my military jacket.

"Maes," I whispered huskily. "I can't do this to you. You're a married man, and you're happy with Gracia and Elysia. This... I can't make you throw all that away by doing this." I pulled myself away from my love, bumping into the wall behind me. I avoided his eyes until Maes took my chin in his calloused yet soothing hands, and forced my onyx eyes to meet his own green ones.

"Roy, I know you want this. And I want you to know you're not making me do anything." He left his slight grip soften, and he caressed my cheek. I was in shock. He wanted this? Was that what he meant? I decided to ask him, since I couldn't decide for myself.

"You mean you want this? You won't regret it after we've done anything? Because I don't think I could handle it." I was telling the truth. If he rejected me, the one who I cared about so passionately... I'd fall apart.

"No, no Roy. I won't. How could I regret doing this with the one I love?" My eyes widened in shock. He loved me? And what had he meant by 'the one'? Did he not love Gracia? I almost shook my head, but stopped myself and kept the thought to myself. I couldn't be selfish. If he loved Gracia as well as myself... Just as long as he loved me, I would be happy.

In answer, I just pressed my lips to his again, slipping my tongue into his ready mouth. As our tongues explored eachothers mouths, we unbuttoned each others jackets and parted once just to take off our white shirts that lay underneath. My back still facing the smooth wall, Maes unlatched his mouth from mine and trailed kisses down my neck and chest to the slightly sensitive skin of my lower stomach. He trailed his tongue around my navel and pulled my pants lower and lower, kissing the places he uncovered. My skin tingled where his velvety lips lingered, brushing across my skin torturously.

I stopped him before he uncovered my growing erection and attacked his neck with kisses, leaving a few hickies in various places. When I reached a certain spot on the back of his neck, he moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward a little. I smirked softly and I kissed this place again, sucking at it and drawing forth another moan. Soon he was panting, and I, pleased with my work, went to unbuckle his pants. My partner did the same to my own pants, and finally we slid them off after our boots, standing in our boxers.

My eyes raked over Maes' naked form as his gaze traveled over me, and in a second I was pushed into the wall again, his hands in my hair, his lips on mine. I moaned lustily into those silky lips and kissed him back with a passion no one else could possibly muster for Maes, my Maes. Our hips ground together, only two thin pieces of cloth separating our members. I could feel pre-cum wetting my own boxers, and I knew we would have to hurry this up, or I'd cum without even having the sex I craved so much.

I groaned out, "Hughes," and obviously he knew what I meant and turned me around to face the wall I had been backed up against. I growled. Why did I have to be the one getting it? _Stupid Hughes... _I've always been the one giving it, not getting it! _This should be interesting..._

Maes growled at me and nipped at my ear making me groan and just let him do as he pleased. I would let him do practically anything at this point.

Unexpectedly, he stuck a wet finger into me, pushing and pulling it in and out. He soon stuck in a second finger and I felt myself tighten, then I groaned as he stuck in a third and fourth. This was actually starting to hurt.

I took my right hand, the left being busy with supporting me against the wall, and started stroking myself, teasing the sensitive skin. Abruptly, Hughes' fingers were gone and then replaced with his large member. I moaned and gasped, tightening around him greatly, drawing a sigh of pleasure from him. He gave me a second to get used to the size and then pumped in and out of me quickly, his big strong hands grasping my waist. Still pleasing myself, I panted, sweat dripping from the tip of my nose.

I soon fell into the timing of his bucking hips and met him at every thrust, gasping as he began to hit my spot. "Maes!" I cried out every time he hit it, the feeling overpowering me. "Roy!" he grunted as he finally came inside me, a cry of ecstasy escaping my lips at the same time.

He pulled out of me, and we slid to the floor, Hughes laying against my chest, as I sat back against the wall. "Roy..." Hughes breathed heavily to me, "I love you." I sighed, holding the man of my dreams in my arms, and replied quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
